Christmas Shoes
by MiyukiSun
Summary: Shippo has to get his momma a present for christmas and you will never guess who helps him.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Inuyasha characters, the song Christmas Shoes by Newsong, or part of the plot that belongs to whoever made the movie of Christmas shoes.

It was Christmas Eve and Shippo looked at the deathly pale Kagome and shook his head trying to fight back tears as he ran out the door and towards town. He ran as fast as he could knowing he didn't have a lot of time left, to the store he seen that had the present he wanted to get Kagome.

He struggled to get the door open as a tall man with long silver hair walked by then turned to look at him with an emotionless mask on his perfect face. The man with silver hair went over to the door and banged on it until one of the workers opened the door, then he and Shippo entered the store, going their separate ways.

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not  
really in the Christmas mood   
Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously   
Pacing 'round like little boys do  
And in his hands he held a pair of shoes _

He went to the games and to the dolls looking for some presents, picking up random childish girl items before going to the check out line just as the store was announcing its closing. Shippo searched frantically through the shoes until he found the ones he wanted, then he went to the check out line and cut right in front of the man with silver hair._  
_ The man with silver hair looked at Shippo from head to toe with a icy glare but Shippo didn't pay any mind, he just put the shoes on desk in front of the cashier. The silver haired man looked at Shippo's attire and couldn't believe how dirty and old they looked.

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
And when it came his time to pay  
I couldn't believe what I heard him say _

Shippo looked at the cashier with his big round forest green eyes and said softly but full of pride:

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight _

Shippo laid the money down in front of the cashier, all the money was in nickels and pennies.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"  
He searched his pockets frantically _

Shippo continued to search his pockets frantically as he started to cry not knowing what to do, then turned to look at the silver haired man.

_Then he turned and he looked at me  
He said: Mama made Christmas good at our house  
Though most years she just did without  
Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes  
_

The man with the silver hair just scowled lowly in his throat as he listened to Shippo then his face started to soften.

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
I'll never forget the look on his face when he said  
Mama's gonna look so great  
_

Shippo looked back at the man then smiled while holding the shoes in his arms carefully and possessively, then hurried out of the store towards home.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

The cashier looked at the silver haired man and asked if he was ready and then he shook his head and replied "No I'm not" then left the presents on the desk before running out the door and going up town to the Christmas tree lighting.

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
As he thanked me and ran out  
I knew that God had sent that little boy  
To remind me just what Christmas is all about_

When the silver haired man got uptown he looked around for something not finding it a man walked by and asked "you looking for the carolers?" the silver hair man nodded his head yes faintly and the 2 started to walk together towards a house a little ways away.

Shippo ran by and looked at all the people outside of his house and shook his head then ran inside and to Kagome's side where Inuyasha was at holding her hand. "Mama, I bought you these as a present" then opened the box revealing some red and gold Christmas shoes.

Kagome smiled weakly "Thank you my little kit, will you put them on for me?" Shippo nodded as he cried and slipped the shoes gently onto Kagome's feet. Inuyasha smiled and huffed while looking at Shippo "you did good runt." before turning back to Kagome.

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
You see she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes would make her smile  
And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight_

The silver haired man went up to his wife wrapping his arms around her, singing carols with the rest of the carolers and watched his daughter while showing a true smile softly. As the light in the house in front of them, where Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha all reside went out. Signaling a silent death.

_And I want her to look beautiful,_

_if Mama meets Jesus…tonight._


End file.
